


Twenty Twenty

by LeoScorpio



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, very slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoScorpio/pseuds/LeoScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frustrating evening for Aaron leads to a visit to Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Twenty

“Sir, can I help you?”

A voice from behind him snapped Aaron Hotchner back into reality. 

“Excuse me?” He turned towards it and tried to bring the person going with the voice into focus. It seemed to be the maître d' from the restaurant he had just exited. Or just... How long had he been standing here?

“Can I help you sir? Maybe call you a cab?”

Aaron turned back and realized he had been standing next to the passenger door of his car. He felt a little dizzy from the turning back and forth – maybe he had had a little too much to drink. But damned, he was entitled to it! 

He had spent most of his evening with some of Haley’s family. One of her cousins had gotten engaged and she had invited Aaron and Jack for the celebratory dinner. Of course it really was only Jack they had wanted to see, but hey, they were a package deal, and at least having Aaron there had kept the family of discussing his failed marriage in front of his son. 

Jack had only stayed for the dinner, and then Jessica had taken him home. Aaron had felt obliged to stay for drinks afterwards and play nice to his ex-family. It had been hell.

Why couldn’t he have gone back to being a lawyer, or maybe a desk job, if he had really wanted to stay in the FBI? Wasn’t family the most important thing? In the end it had been his job that had gotten her killed, that had damaged his son, how could he live with that. Didn’t he wish he had made other choices? Hadn’t he loved Haley and Jack enough to put them first, to make them happy? 

What about his happiness?

Hind sight. Twenty-twenty. Why twenty anyway? What kind of scale was that? He’d need to ask Spencer, he’d know.

As if he hadn’t blamed himself. As if the guilt hadn’t choked him for days, months even. As if he hadn’t second guessed himself a million times. What if… 

He knew. In his mind he knew that it hadn’t been him that had killed his wife. It hadn’t even been his choices. It had been Foyet, and even if Aaron had made different choices, Foyet would have found a way to turn the choices against him. His head knew that. But his heart still had trouble accepting it.

They didn’t understand. They never would. Haley and he hadn’t gotten the divorce because they didn’t care for each other anymore. He still loved her, she still had a place in his heart. Hell, he always would love her. Just not in that all consuming way that he once had. More like a simmering fire, that felt warm when you moved your hand close to warm it.

They had grown apart. He couldn’t be what she had wanted him to be, who she had needed him to be. And she couldn’t be what he had needed, what he had wanted. They both had changed, their dreams, their needs had diverged. 

And in the end they had both understood.

She had forgiven him, he had heard it in her voice, felt it, during those last few minutes of her life. He had not quite forgiven himself, but it was getting better… Slowly. Very slowly. If only… No, not going there now!

“Sir?”

Oh, right.

“No, thank you, I am okay.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t drive sir, I’d be happy to call you a cab.”

“Thank you, I have a friend living close by. I think I’ll walk over to his place and see if he can take me home. It would be okay to leave my car here?”

He definitely was drunk, getting those words out without slurring them (too much) had been quite an effort.

“Yes, sir, no problem at all. Have a safe walk then sir. Good night.”

“Yes, thank you. And good night to you.”

Aaron heard the man walk away behind him, but was quite sure, if he looked over his shoulder (probably not a good idea, his balance seemed to be slightly off) that the man would still be watching him.

Maybe a walk would clear his head.

\- - - - - - - -

It took Aaron about fifteen minutes to walk to Spencer’s apartment. Fifteen minutes in which he replayed the evening. Anger and melancholy warred inside him, sometimes tempered, but mostly fed by the alcohol still flowing through his veins. 

Why was it always about what other people needed, what other people wanted? What other people thought he should do, be, want, need? 

Why did he always put other people first, always wonder what others would think? What others would want him to do? 

The anger in him started building again. He knew what he wanted.

Arriving at Spencer’s he didn’t ring the bell at the entrance as he usually would, but he used his key to open the front door. He walked up the steps and then used his second key to open Spencer’s door – he should tell him to get a chain lock. Good thing he didn’t have it yet though.

The hall and living room were dark, but in Spencer’s bedroom the light was still on.

With an awkward move he dropped his keys in the bowl in the hallway while at the same time trying to shed his coat. Coordination, coordination.

Making his way to the bedroom he heard Spencer’s voice: “Aaron? Is that you? Why are you…?”

Shrugging off his jacket he pushed open the bedroom door – there he was, his lover, his genius, his light. Propped up against the head board, pillows at his back, knees pulled up so he could rest his book on them. Glasses that had slightly slid down his nose. Big brown eyes refocusing on him after what had probably been hours of pages and pages of facts, fiction, files, fairytales.

His Spencer.

Oh, Aaron knew exactly what he wanted, what he needed, what he was going to do. Right here, right now.

Spencer must have seen it on Aaron’s face, his eyes widened and a blush pinked up he cheeks and spread down his face to his neck. That gorgeous, sweet, tempting neck.

“Aaron…”

Aaron didn’t even respond. He pushed the pile of books next to Spencer to the floor and pulled Spencer’s legs down on the bed, effectively laying him out to be had, to be feasted on. 

“I want you. I’m going to have you.”

All Spencer had time for was an audible gulp, before Aaron crushed his lips in a breathtaking, almost suffocating kiss.

Aaron’s hands were clumsily multitasking, pulling off his own shirt, tearing away Spencer’s t-shirt. 

He wanted skin. His skin on Spencer’s skin. Rough, soft, warm, sensations pouring through him.

He needed Spencer, needed him so much.

Needing air he used the seconds he lifted his lips from Spencer’s to pull his undershirt off and to take a deep breath before attacking all that delicious pale skin spread before him. 

It was a blank canvas and by God, he was going to paint it with his need.

He kissed, he licked, he nibbled, he bit. He tasted, feasted, marked. 

He felt Spencer’s hands on his shoulders, heard his voice, but didn’t hear his words.

His mouth worked its way up again, to that place where neck met shoulder and he sucked and kissed, leaving deep purple bruises as witnesses.

“Aaron, wait, what…?”

He growled and crushed his lips on Spencer’s again. No talking. He needed to feel, needed to give his feelings, needed to show. 

“No talking.” And he dove back again, sliding his tong over Spencer’s swollen lips, demanding entrance to his mouth, battling with Spencer’s tongue.

Aaron’s hands were all over Spencer’s body, caressing, scratching, massaging. More multitasking – weren’t men not supposed to be able to do that? – as he used one hand to work his own pants open and off, then pushing Spencer’s pajama pants down with the other.

Feeling a little more light-headed than before – alcohol? Air? Right he needed air – he let go of Spencer’s mouth, took a deep breath and plunged down, swallowing Spencer’s cock without a head’s up – Ha, unintended but pun indeed. 

“Ah, ungh, nnngh, Aaaaaro…”

Swallowing around the head he heard his lover’s high pitched wail.

No no no, no coming yet. He squeezed Spencer’s cock forcefully, tearing a moan from his lover.

“Awwwaaaroonnn, need…”

No, no, I need, I need you. Need to be inside you, damn lube, I need lube… 

Pulling his mouth off Spencer’s cock with an audible plop, Aaron moved his body up again, blanketing Spencer. He grabbed for the night stand, the lube was in there somewhere. 

Focusing on feeling his way through the drawer he heard Spencer’s voice, felt his arms coming around his back, holding him close.

Yes! Drawing his hand back, Aaron wanted to move down again, but was stopped by Spencer’s arms. 

“Aaron, what is…”

Aaron growled again, a low vibration deep in his throat that silenced Spencer. 

“I need you. I need to have you. I need you so much”

Dropping the bottle of lube, Aaron pulled Spencer’s arms off his back and his hands encircled Spencer’s slender wrists . Pushing Spencer’s arms over his head he whispered: “I need you so much, please, let me have you, let me show you. Let me, please”

Their eyes locked, their lips locked in another passionate, but now less urgent, less frantic kiss. 

With a last nip, Aaron slid down Spencer’s body again, trailing kisses over collar bones, nipples, ribs.

Opening the bottle he slicked up a finger and while slowly engorging Spencer’s cock again he slid a finger in his tightness.

“Owwwaaronsoogoodsogood”

Feeling Spencer relax Aaron soon added a second and a third finger, making sure his lover was as relaxed and as prepared as he could be, all the while slowly moving his mouth up and down Spencer’s cock. Some suction, scraping teeth, sliding tongue.

“Needyouneedyouaaaaharon”

Letting Spencer slip from his mouth Aaron whispered: “Need you too.”  
He pulled back a little, pulled his fingers out and slowly pushed his cock in. So warm, so tight. Yes.

He pushed Spencer’s knees up and back a little, knowing that it would give him the perfect angle to brush his prostrate and then started to move. Slowly, gently at first, but as his own passion flared again his thrusts became faster, deeper, more frantic. 

The sounds Spencer was making added fuel to the fire burning in Aaron and soon, too soon he felt the tingle in his balls, the tightness that told him he was close. He took Spencer in his hand and started jerking him off in the same rhythm he was pounding in him.

“Come Spencer, I need you to come, please.”

With a breathless moan Spencer came in spurts over Aaron’s hand and the tightening of his ass pushed Aaron over the edge too.

He could have sworn he was seeing stars…fireworks…

“Ungh… You killed me…”

Aaron felt Spencer’s words more than he heard them, soft breaths against his neck. 

“Heavy.”

Obliging, Aaron tightened his arms around Spencer and rolled over, reversing their positions. It felt so good to have their bodies so close together.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Didn’t expect you tonight.”

“Sorry.”

“Oh, no need to apologize. Good surprise. Gonna tell me what caused it?”

“Tomorrow. Maybe.”

“Okay.” 

Oh that incredible gift that Spencer gave him time and time again, accepting without pushing for an explanation. Aaron didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. 

“Spencer?”

“Uhuh?”

“Why do they measure sight on a scale of twenty?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome.
> 
> Not mine.


End file.
